1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to storage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new suspended storage assembly wherein the same is arranged for mounting to a ceiling of a dwelling structure and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various suspended storage structure is available in the prior art as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,377,114; 3,901,165; 3,786,933; and 4,316,545.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a basket structure arranged for ease of access, as well as convenience in its manipulation and in these respects, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.